


3 is a Threesome, so 4 is what?

by chocobanana



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, College, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobanana/pseuds/chocobanana
Summary: Jaebum, Jackson and Mark are in college and have been in a steady polyamorous relationship for years. Everything was going great until Park Jinyoung gets into the picture, leaving all of them confused about their feelings. They don't want to ruin their relationship but can they stay faithful?Prompt: "Jaebum, Jackson, and Mark have been in a steady polyamorous relationship for years and everything is going great, until they meet Park Jinyoung and all three of them fall head over heels for him. Just some beautiful poly!hyungline wonderfulness please. Bonus: They all fall in love with him and are extremely shaken and panicked by the entire situation and how can this even be possible... until they finally decide to break it to their significant others and it becomes a wait?? You like him too?! (any rating, any length, smut/humor/angst/anything the author wants is fine!)"





	

“Hey Mark, are you going to the dance studio later?” Jackson asked, lying on the couch with his head in Jaebum’s lap.

“Yeah, I was actually about to go in a few minutes. You wanna come?” Mark asked, coming out of the bedroom while he was putting on some sweatpants.

“Sure, you wanna come as well?” Jackson said while looking up at Jaebum but the older one shook his head while he was staring at the TV.

“No, I need to study for that test tomorrow. I still haven’t started,” he laughed, patting the boy’s stomach. “But you go have fun.”

“Hm, fine,” Jackson got up and turned around, grabbing the older one’s neck to kiss his lips before smiling at him. “I don’t know when we’ll be back, but don’t stay up too late.  You’ll only pass that test when you stay healthy and rest well!”

“Yeah yeah,” Jaebum just rolled his eyes. “I’ll be fine.”

Jackson went to put on something more comfortable as well, getting his bag and then looked at Mark, who was grabbing his keys and got ready to go as well.

“See you later,” Mark said, passing by the couch to give Jaebum a quick kiss as well and then went to put on his shoes before going out with Jackson. They went to their car and then drove over to the dance studio, wanting to practice some flips and jumps.

They greeted some of the guys as most of them visited the studio regularly just like them and then started practicing. After about an hour, they were sitting by the side to rest a little, leaning against the wall to drink some water, when someone they didn’t know came in.

“Have you seen that boy before?” Jackson asked, leaning a bit closer to Mark.

“I don’t think so. Maybe he’s a friend of someone here,” the older one said but the boy looked a bit lost and didn’t go for any person directly. He just looked around as if he was searching for something to do.

“Hey, are you looking for someone?” Jackson suddenly called out, waving the boy over. He sat up a bit, watching the guy come closer and tilted his head a bit.

“Uhm, no. No really,” the boy said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just, I like to dance and somebody told me that campus had a dance studio. So I thought I’d take a look at it.”

“Hm, you’re new then? You don’t look like a freshman though. How old are you?” Jackson raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, I’m not a freshman. I’m 22 but I’m doing my Master at this university. I’m from Busan but if I graduate here, I’ll have better chances later on, so I switched,” he explained.

“What do you study then?” Mark asked.

“I’m in the department for Film & Theatre. And you guys?”

“Oh, you will probably be attending the same courses with Jaebum then!” Jackson smiled. “We do Practical Dance. That’s why we’re here. But you like to dance as well?”

“Ah, yes. I’ve always danced in high school and so on but you guys are probably a lot better than me,” the boy laughed, shaking his head. He watched a bit confused as Mark whispered something to Jackson before he left. “Is everything alright?”

“Oh, yeah. He just excused himself to go to the bathroom,” Jackson chuckled. “So what’s your name?”

“I’m Jinyoung. And you are?”

“I’m Jackson and the other one was Mark. Don’t be offended, he doesn’t talk much around strangers,” he smiled and patted the spot next to him. “So what kind of dancing do you do?”

“Just hip hop. I see a lot of these guys are doing flips and stuff, but I can’t do anything like that. I just like dancing choreographies and coming up with some moves and so on for fun,” Jinyoung said, feeling a bit intimidated by those guys.

“Ah, well maybe I can teach you a few tricks. I’m sure you could do it if you just had some practice,” Jackson grinned and patted the other’s back. “We come here a lot, so feel free to come with us.”

“Oh thanks, that would be nice. I mean, I haven’t met anyone yet and it would be nice to hang around with people who have similar interests,” Jinyoung smiled, looking around to watch some of the guys dance to the music.

“Sure, wait. Let me give you my number,” Jackson said, getting out his phone. “Or you can give me yours. I’ll text you then.”

“Thanks,” Jinyoung nodded and gave him the number. They talked a bit more about dancing, where they had started and who had inspired them to start before Jinyoung told him that he needed to leave. As he was just new and had just been looking around, he still had to take care of a few things. He said goodbye and left the studio, while Jackson was wondering where Mark was at.

“Hey there, where did that boy go?” Mark suddenly grabbed Jackson’s shoulders, sitting down behind him. “Already gone? Did you scare him away?”

“Tch, he just needed to take care of a few things. He was actually really nice and I was on my best behavior,” Jackson nudged the boy’s stomach. “And where have you been? Did you fall asleep on the toiler?”

“No,” Mark laughed, wrapping his arms around the younger one’s neck, leaning forward against him. “I just ran into Yugyeom. He was complaining about those theoretical tests again. He’d prefer to only have practical ones only, so that he wouldn’t need to study.”

“Ah that boy,” Jackson shook his head.

“So the guy was nice, huh? He looked cute,” Mark commented, resting his chin on Jackson’s shoulder.

“Hm, you think? He was alright.”

 

“Hey, we’re back,” Jackson almost screamed through the apartment when he got inside, earning him a slap on his butt from Mark.

“Maybe he’s already sleeping. Shut up,” the older one groaned but Jackson just shrugged his shoulders.

“As if. I’m sure he’s still up,” he said confidently and went to the bedroom. “See, you’re not done yet, hm?”

“Oh, you’re back already? It’s not that late though,” Jaebum said, looking up from the futon he was lying on.

“Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, we met a guy who will probably end up in your classes. Mark’s got the hots for him,” Jackson chuckled.

“I said he’s cute. Period,” Mark groaned from the kitchen.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. So are you hungry? We brought some take out,” Jackson said, sitting down on Jaebum’s lap. He ran his hands over the boy’s stomach, pushing up his shirt a little. “You probably didn’t eat during all your hard work.”

“I’m hungry, yes but this is not helping me,” Jaebum smashed his book lightly on Jackson’s hands to get them away from him.

“Ouch, that hurt!” the younger boy groaned and grabbed the book to put it aside, pouting at him like a little kid. “Why would you do that? Don’t you love me anymore?”

“Not like this you! You’re distracting me and you’ll get me horny if you stay there,” Jaebum laughed. “Now get off.”

“Hm, do I? Just by sitting here?” Jackson grinned and then started grinding his hips a little into the other one, biting his lips. “Or do you mean this?”

“Jackson, stop it!” Jaebum groaned again, grabbing the other’s hips but he didn’t really put much effort into pushing him away. He had already closed his eyes and was breathing in deeper than before.

“Sure, I will…” Jackson mumbled but kept on moving, watching the other enjoying his movements more than he wanted to. He smirked a little, knowing how such a little act could turn on his boyfriend in a second and he really didn’t want to stop there. “Just give me a minute.”

He rolled his hips slowly and carefully pushed the other’s shirt up to see if he was still gonna try to make him stop but nothing happened, so he just continued and licked his lips as he leaned down. A moan escaped Jaebum’s lips as soon as the younger boy circled his tongue around his nipple and started sucking on them gently. Jackson moved his hand up at first, rubbing the other nipple and pinching it lightly, which earned him a small groan from the older boy, before his hands ran down to his sweatpants, hooking them into the waistband to pull them down.

Jaebum looked up when the other pulled away from his nipples and got rid of his pants, leaving him naked before he realized what he was doing.

“Wait…I need to study,” he mumbled, leaning up a bit but Jackson just pushed him down again nodded his head as he got in between his legs.

“I know. I know,” he grinned and wrapped his fingers around his length, stroking it slowly at first but making sure not to take too much time, so that Jaebum would just keep feeling distracted and not complain anymore.

He licked the other’s tip and soon took him in, feeling Jaebum gripping his hair suddenly as he moaned and making Jackson move his head instantly. He loved to hear him moan, watching him squirm and get sweaty because of the things he was doing to him.

“Fuck…Jackson,” the older one groaned, pushing his hips up as if he was trying to get him to take him in even deeper. Jackson surely didn’t mind the other taking some control, but they soon got interrupted.

“Hey, why am I missing out on the fun?” Mark complained as he was standing in the door suddenly. “I thought Jaebum needed to study.”

“Shh…” Jackson glared at Mark and rolled his eyes before shaking his head. “Just get over here.”

“You could have called me over. I thought you wanted to eat first,” Mark smacked the boy’s shoulder as he got over to them, taking off his shirt on the way.

“I’ll eat you first,” Jackson winked, making the other laugh and turning to Jaebum.

“Uhm…I really think I should…” Jaebum was about to argue but Mark just leaned down and distracted him with a kiss, when Jackson started stroking him again. The oldest grinned into the kiss and lightly bit into the other’s lip, pulling it slightly before letting it go again, only to push his tongue into his mouth, humming at the taste of Jaebum’s lips.

Jackson got rid of his clothes in the meantime and then pulled Mark back, grabbing his neck to give him a short but passionate kiss and then ran a hand through his hair, whispering something into his ear before slapping his butt. The other just nodded and got on his fours, leaning over Jaebum’s length and started to continue what Jackson had been doing.

He didn’t take much time and just took him in immediately, which shortly made him gag but he just as quickly got used to it and just moved his head up and down quickly. Jaebum wouldn’t even have needed to open his eyes to see whose lips were on his dick right now. He could easily tell the two apart and although Jackson was good at it, Mark was just a tiny bit better. All of them knew he was weak to his blowjobs because Mark had no problem to take him in completely and when his whole length was engulfed by that warmth, nobody stood a chance to resist anymore.

 While Mark was working on Jaebum’s cock, Jackson had already gotten behind the oldest boy and massaged his butt a little before spreading those cheeks. He licked his lips and then leaned in, slowly running his hand over the boy’s hole. He pressed it flat against it and then even pushed inside him a little, wiggling his tongue around a bit, which led to several moans coming from Mark’s side. Those moans only made it harder for Jaebum to hold back and not come in an instant.

“Fuck, Mark. I don’t…” Jaebum panted and the oldest just smirked but slowly moved his head up before letting him go with a pop. He ran his tongue down the shaft slowly until he reached his balls, sucking one of them into his mouth.

“Mhm...” Mark hummed softly, pushing his hips back against Jackson a little, whose tongue was still fucking him. Soon he also felt the other’s hand on his cock, stroking him the same way he used his tongue on him, which made the oldest buck his hips into his hand.

“You got hard so fast, hyung!” Jackson grinned a little and sat up, slapping the boy’s butt again before reached to the nightstand to get a condom and some lube, slipping it on quickly.

“Shut up…” the oldest mumbled, running his tongue along Jaebum’s length again before rubbing it into the slit. “You know exactly how you did that.”

“Oh, I didn’t say that I didn’t know.” Jackson chuckled, knowing full well how much the other loved getting rimmed, even if he was always too shy to admit that. After lubing himself up, he rubbed his cock against the older boy a little, watching him spread his legs a bit more for him. “Tch, no doubt about it.”

He pushed in slowly, making Mark groan a little as he tried to relax. He was just stroking Jaebum for now, not wanting him to get over the edge yet and not wanting to get distracted too much with Jackson’s cock pushing inside while he was sucking him off. Mark just licked him a few times before Jackson slowly started moving, pulling out almost completely before pushing back in.

“Hng...” Another groan came from the oldest boy but he soon started pushing back against him and then closed his eyes again, taking Jaebum’s length into his mouth once more to start sucking. He already knew that Jaebum was close and so he also started touching his own cock, stroking it quickly while Jackson was pounding him into him from behind. His moans were muffled as Jaebum gripped his hair, pushing him down a bit more which he gladly accepted.

“I’m coming...” Jaebum moaned desperately, bucking his hips a little before he finally released into Mark’s mouth. The oldest kept on moving his head up and down for a moment, letting the other ride out his orgasm before he slowly pulled back, licking his lips afterwards. He moaned softly as Jackson kept on thrusting inside him, while he focused on stroking himself. He had his eyes closed but he knew that Jaebum was staring at his face, probably enjoying the show right in front of him.

“Hng…Jackson, faster,” he groaned, feeling himself getting closer soon. Jaebum moved suddenly and pushed Mark up to press him against Jackson before he pushed his hand away and started stroking the oldest boy himself. He leaned down and took his cock into his mouth, moving his head slowly but it didn’t take long for Mark to cum, being pleasured like this from both sides.

“Fuck…” he moaned, tilting his head back against Jackson while bucking his hips forward into Jaebum’s mouth. The youngest one came shortly afterwards, thrusting a few more times into Mark before slowly pulling back. He lay down on bed next to Jaebum, who had leaned back again as well, while Mark was resting on his fours for a moment, stealing breathing a bit faster. He slowly moved down and put his head on Jaebum’s chest, grabbing Jackson’s hand to kiss it sweetly and then just held it close to himself, while Jaebum brushed through his hair a little.

“You guys are horrible, you know that?” Jaebum chuckled. “You know I should be studying.”

“Well, you studied a lot and you needed a break,” Jackson winked. “Who’s hungry now?”

Jackson got up and went to the bathroom before getting the food they had bought earlier into their bedroom. Mark and Jaebum had sat up by now and cleaned themselves up, not bothering to get dressed as they started eating. They talked a bit about their days and then let Jaebum study some more and get some rest, while the other two watched TV, going to bed an hour later and curling up against each other to not wake up him up.

 

Jaebum walked into the lecture hall rather late when almost all seats were already filled. He looked around for moment to see if he knew anybody but then simply sat down next to a boy that just looked normal to him. Somehow a lot of crazy guys were taking these kinds of studies and he was always glad to find someone who was just a regular nice person.

"Hey is that seat taken?" He asked the boy, who shook his head.

"No, you can sit here if you want," the boy smiled, pushing his bag away from the seat. Jaebum thanked him and couldn't help but notice that the other looked quite adorable. His eyes wrinkled up when he smiled and he just looked really handsome overall.

"I'm Jaebum," he said and smiled back at him, probably not nearly as cute as the other but cute was never his thing anyways.

"Jinyoung," the other said. "I'm new here."

"Oh really; well feel free to ask me anything if you need help with anything," Jaebum suggested, taking out some paper and a pen to write down notes.

They listened to the guy who was giving the lecture quietly and kept on talking a little in between, telling each other how they got interest in the subject and why they were studying in this field. Jinyoung was almost a year younger than Jaebum but he had finished his bachelor a bit early, which made him end up in the same classes as Jaebum now. The older on was quite impressed by the other. He seemed to be very smart and creative as well.

"You they are doing this little 'film festival' on Friday where people who are doing their master degree show the films they made for it. If you wanna check that out, we can go together. It's always quite interesting to see what others have been doing," Jaebum said, putting together his stuff when the lecture was over.

"Sure, that sounds fun," Jinyoung smiled and once again the older boy couldn't help but smile back at him. "I can give you my number and you can tell me where I should meet you."

"Right," Jaebum nodded and took out his phone to write down the number. "I'll give you a call, because I'm not sure yet at what time it starts."

"Okay, great," Jinyoung kept that smile on his face and then said goodbye before they parted ways.

"See ya."

 

"Hey you," Mark grinned and grabbed Jaebum's hand, pulling him into a corner before wrapping his has around his neck to get him closer and kiss his lips. The younger one was bit surprised but just smiled and kissed him back, pressing him a little against the wall behind him.

"You know one of these days we'll get caught and it will be all your fault," Jaebum chuckled a little, running a hand through the other's hair before caressing his cheek a little and smiling at him.

"Oh, well it won't be anything new. There are rumors going around anyways," Mark shrugged his shoulders. "Are you done for today or do you still have another class?"

"I still got one," the younger one made a face, walking out of the corner with him again to walk down the corridor.  "But then the day is finally over. I can't wait for the weekend."

"Mhm, any special plans?" Mark asked and tilted his head before someone wrapped an arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Hey there," Jackson grinned.

"Ah yeah, it's that film festival again tomorrow. I'll go there with someone from my class but the rest is free," Jaebum smiled after greeting the youngest.

“What are we doing at the weekend?” Jackson asked, looking at the two of them.

“I don’t know yet, but on Saturday I promised Yugyeom to help him out with some stuff,” Mark said. “Maybe can have some fun on Sunday.”

“Hm, I’ll buy some drinks.” Jaebum winked and then stepped away. “Anyways, I’ll get going now. My next class is starting soon. See ya.”

“Hm, what do I do without you guys then? I think Jaebum wanted to meet his parents on Saturday,” Jackson pouted. “Maybe I’ll ask that new boy, Jinyoung.”

“Sounds like someone is really interested in the new boy,” Mark teased him, nudging his side a little.

“Oh come, I’m just going for him because my boyfriends are not taking care of me!” Jackson grinned a little, shaking his head. “He just seems like a nice guy.”

“I know, I’m just kidding. You love us way too much anyways, right?” Mark smiled like an angel before Jackson laughed and lightly hit his forehead.

“Sure,” he chuckled and looked around to see if anyone was looking at him before quickly pecking the older boy on his lips. “Let’s grab something to eat. I’m hungry.”

“Okay,” Mark just chuckled. “Crazy boy.”

 

“Here it is,” Jaebum said, showing Jinyoung where they would see the screen for the movies. It was mostly just a big field and a lot of students were already there, sitting down on some blanket as If they were doing a picnic there.

“Oh, did they all bring those themselves?” Jinyoung asked, looking around. “You should have told me, I could have brought something over as well.

“It’s alright, I got everything,” Jaebum said, pulling a blanket out of his backpack and even some snacks. He grinned and spread it out before sitting down on hit, patting the spot beside him.

“Thanks, but you still should have told me,” Jinyoung chuckled.

It didn’t take long before the small movies started. They were only about 20-30 minutes long but it was always great to see what other students had come up with and how they transferred their ideas onto the screen.

As they watched and ate their snack, the two of them had gotten more comfortable, resting quietly as they watched the movies. Jinyoung lay down on his stomach, resting on his elbows while putting his feet up like a kid, which made Jaebum chuckle a little.

He couldn’t help but notice the boy’s butt though. It was really round and plump, which he had rarely seen on a boy around him. He bit his lips lightly because it was making him a bit nervous. His thoughts were wondering around and he ended up thinking about how it would feel like to rub his cock in between those plump cheeks. Jaebum really tried to focus on the screen but his eyes kept on wondering down to that butt whenever Jinyoung moved or said something.

“Is everything okay?”

Jaebum blinked and looked at Jinyoung who was staring at him. He hadn’t realized the other had turned around and hoped that Jinyoung had no clue what he had been staring at.

“Yeah, sure. I’m fine,” Jaebum nodded, looking around a bit awkwardly. “Why?”

“I don’t know. You seemed kind of lost in thought,” Jinyoung chuckled but then looked at the screen again, “Just making sure.”

“Ah thanks, but I’m fine,” the older boy said again, feeling a bit relieved. He surely had been lost in his thoughts but probably somewhere else than Jinyoung would assume. It wasn’t like he didn’t appreciate Mark’s or Jackson’s looks or their bodies but neither of them had such an ass and it really made Jaebum want to touch it. He wondered if it was firm or more squishy and he would have loved to slap it, but he really needed to hold himself back right now.

“Jinyoung?” Jaebum started, making the other turn to him again. “Do you work out a lot? Like…doing squats and stuff?”

“No, why?” Jinyoung looked at him a bit confused, wondering where that question suddenly came from.

“Just wondering,” the older shook his head. “I thought maybe you did because you have a really good...body.”

“I do? Thanks, but I’m not really into working out and stuff a lot. I dance but that’s it,” Jinyoung chuckled. “I prefer to read more and things like that.”

“Hm, no wonder you’re so smart,” Jaebum smiled but Jinyoung just shook his head and turned to the screen again to watch the rest of the movie. The older boy wasn’t sure why, but everything about the other just seemed adorable. He wasn’t even acting cute or anything but he seemed so genuine and cheerful that it made Jaebum want to hug him, besides from the thoughts of his amazing ass.

 

“Hey, where’s Jackson?” Jaebum asked as he came back to their apartment, walking over to the living room where Mark was watching TV.

“Jackson? He went out for a midnight snack,” Mark said before his hand was grabbed and he was dragged over to the bedroom suddenly. “Is everything alright?”

“Yup, totally fine,” Jaebum said, opening the boy’s pants before turning him around and pushing him on the bed, front first to make him lie on his stomach.

“Did you watch porn at the film festival?” the older boy chuckled, biting his lips when Jaebum suddenly pulled his pants down and lifted his hips, squeezing those cheeks before he opened his own pants.

“No, I’m just…incredibly horny. I don’t know why,” he groaned although he obviously knew what had gotten him horny. He almost felt bad for doing this because his thoughts went back to Jinyoung’s ass, although Mark was right here in front of him. Why was this boy so enticing? It was just an ass and nothing more. Why would he get so worked up about it?

“Well, I can’t say I mind your dominant side,” Mark mumbled, feeling Jaebum’s cock pressing against his cheeks. The younger one was just sliding his length between them, pressing them together to get more friction. He closed his eyes, letting out a few small moans as he thought about that butt of the other boy. It was odd how fast he was getting off on this, just thrusting his cock forward a few times. He had already been hard before but he was still getting close a lot faster than he was used to.

Mark bit his lips and pushed back against him, still wondering what had gotten into his head but he wasn’t going to question it. He was stroking his own cock, feeling like he was getting teased a lot this way.

“Can I fuck you?” Jaebum groaned, to which Mark just chuckled and nodded his head, wondering why he was even asking him that. The younger one pulled him and made him lie on his back, pulling off his pants and boxers completely before settling between them. Mark reach over, handing Jaebum the lube while he opened a condom and slid it onto the younger one’s cock. Jaebum didn’t take much time and soon thrust two fingers inside the other, watching him moan and squirm a little before he replaced them with his cock.

He leaned over him as soon as he was inside him, locking his lips in a passionate kiss before he slowly pulled back and then started thrusting inside him. He was met by several moans from the older one, clenching around him, which was making Jaebum go crazy right now. He brought his hand down and started stroking Mark as well, panting against his lips as he looked into his eyes. Mark was staring right back at him with a small smile on his lips, breathing just as fast.

“Fuck, Jaebum..,” he moaned then tilted his head back in pleasure, gripping the other’s shoulders tightly. Jaebum just smirked and thrust harder and harder inside him. It didn’t take long before he had to release and finally came inside him, moving his hips a few more times before he focused on stroking him more. He moved his hand fast and stared at his face, watching his closed eyes while his lips were slightly opened before the older one came in his hand, bucking his hips a little.

“Hng,” Mark groaned, taking a few deep breaths before he opened his eyes again, looking up at the other. “Feel free to be dominant and surprising like that more often.”

“Hm, we’ll see,” Jaebum smiled and pecked his lips before grabbing a few tissues, to clean the other up a little and then throwing them away together with the condom. He kissed him again and ran his hand through the other’s hair, staring into his eyes deeply. “I love you, you know that?”

“I love you, too,” Mark answered, leaning up to peck his nose, chuckling afterwards. “You wanna just lie down a little until Jackson comes back?”

Jaebum nodded and lay down next to him, wrapping his arms around the older boy as he rested his head on his shoulder to get more comfortable. Before Jackson came back though, both of them fell asleep in each other’s arms. When Jackson came back, he looked for the other two and just smiled when he saw them asleep in bed. He took off his clothes and lay down next to Mark’s other side.

“Hm?” Mark suddenly looked up and just smiled when he realized that Jackson was back.

“Goodnight,” Jackson whispered and Mark just nodded sleepily. The younger one chuckled and cuddled up against the older boy, getting some sleep as well.

 

“Guys, I’m going out. The weather is too nice to stay inside, so I’ll go and study outside,” Mark said, grabbing some stuff that he would need before walking over to the door.

“Hey, when you come back, can you get some ice cream? We don’t have anything here anymore,” Jackson smiled cutely when he walked over to him as if he needed to convince the other.

“Sure,” Mark chuckled, pecking his lips quickly before he left and went outside to find some nice spot on the campus.

He walked around on the grass until he found a tree that he liked and sat down, leaning against it as he tried to get into a comfortable position. Taking out his earphones, he looked for a relaxing playlist and then opened up his books to read through them for a while.

He was completely absorbed in his own world when someone suddenly tapped his shoulder, making him gasp lightly in surprise and look up at a familiar face.

“Oh, hi. You caught me by surprise,” Mark chuckled, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Jinyoung smiled gently. “You were Jackson’s friend, right? I’m Jinyoung. We met at the dance studio.”

“Yeah, I remember,” the older boy nodded after he had taken out the earphones. “Are you enjoying the nice weather as well?”

“Yeah, I thought I’d come out to read a little. It so dark inside, it doesn’t feel as if the sun is shining in there,” Jinyoung said and looked around. “Would you mind if I sat down here?”

“Sure, sit down,” Mark answered, gesturing at the place next to him. “What are you reading? Is it something for class?”

“No, just something I bought the other day. I read a lot in my free time,” the younger looked at him and tilted his head as he tried to see what Mark was reading. “Yours looks like it’s for a class though.”

“Yeah, I’m trying to study a little,” Mark nodded and then leaned back again.

“Jackson said you don’t like talking to strangers too much,” Jinyoung remembered what Jackson had said although it didn’t seem like Mark was really against meeting someone new. He could have easily said no to him and told him he wanted to be alone to study.

“I don’t know,” Mark simply shrugged his shoulders. “Jackson is just really loud and talks…a lot. So he often calls me quiet. I don’t really agree but everyone’s got a different perspective, right?”

“Hm, well you don’t seem that quiet to me. Maybe it’s cause I also like to have some quiet time once in a while.”

“Yeah, I mean I lo- uhm, he has a lot of great character traits and he’s one of the greatest guys you can have as…a friend. But this is something that does annoy me sometimes. I wish he wouldn’t think of me that way,” the older one explained and then shook his head a little, wondering why he was telling Jinyoung all that.

“Hm, I understand. People sometimes call me boring because I prefer reading than having a party or something, but that doesn’t mean I’m anti-social or anything. I just like it to be balanced, I guess,” Jinyoung said, smiling a little to himself.

“Yeah,” Mark agreed and then looked down at the other earphone before holding it up to Jinyoung. “Do you wanna listen to some music while you read? I like listening to these when I wanna relax a little.”

“Sure,” the younger one smiled and leaned back comfortably against the tree as he put it in his ear, placing his book in his lap before he started to read quietly.

Both of them were quiet for most of them time, each of them reading their books. Only once in a while, Mark spoke up to ask Jinyoung if he liked a particular song or tell him something about it. At other times Jinyoung showed him something in his book when there was something funny that made him laugh.

They weren’t sure why but it felt nice to stay like this. It didn’t feel awkward or weird like with a lot of people when you didn’t know them. It was very comfortable instead and they were soon sitting right next to each other without leaving any space between them.

At one point Jinyoung even leaned against him a bit but then moved to the other side again, not wanting to step over any boundaries. It had just felt too comfortable for a moment. Mark glanced at him for a moment but didn’t say anything and just chuckled a little before looking back at his book.

Neither of them really watched the time until Mark got a call from Jackson, making them both sit up straight as the older boy picked up his phone.

“Hey, where are you?” Jackson asked.

“I’m still studying, why?” the older wanted to know. He hadn’t looked at the time yet but then he realized that the sun wasn’t really shining anymore which meant that it was probably going to get dark soon.

“You wanted to bring back ice cream and I’m still waiting. I don’t wanna eat it in the middle of the night,” the other laughed. “When are you coming back?”

“Ah, I’ll be on my way. Don’t worry; I’ll bring you your ice cream soon.” Mark chuckled.

“Okay, see you later. I love you,” the younger said.

“Yeah, you too,” Mark answered, not wanting to repeat the words in front of Jinyoung in case he might have listened.

“Was that your roommate?” Jinyoung asked, turning his head to the older boy.

“Yeah, it was Jackson. I live with him and another friend of mine,” Mark said and the slowly packed his stuff, putting everything into his bag.

“Ah, Jackson. He must be your best friend then. It must be fun to live together.”

“Yeah, most of the time it is, until you get into a fight,” the older boy laughed and then got up. “He asked me to bring back some ice cream, so I should get going now. I’m not sure if the shop on campus is open 24/7 and I don’t want to go all the way to the other one.”

“Ah, right. Mind if I come with you? I still need to buy some stuff as well,” Jinyoung asked, hoping he wasn’t too pushy or anything.

“Sure, that’s fine. Do you live alone?”

“No, but the guy I live with is a bit…I don’t know. I haven’t grown really fond of him yet,” Jinyoung shrugged his shoulders before they went off to go to the supermarket.

They talked a bit more, buying everything they needed and then said goodbye, going back to their dorms. It was odd how Mark felt so comfortable with him but it was nice for a change. He regretted not having asked for the other’s number because he could easily see himself hang out with the other but then he figured that Jackson probably had his number from the first time they had met.

Mark found Jackson laying in Jaebum's lap when he got back home, packing the ice cream into the freezer before he joined them on the couch.

“Where have you been? You were gone for hours,” Jaebum asked, running his fingers through Jackson's hair as they watched some drama.

“I told you I'd go and study outside,” Mark said, wondering why they were questioning it.

“So you did nothing but study the whole time?” Jackson asked, looking up at him while Mark just shrugged and nodded. “Alone? The whole time? That doesn't sound like you.”

“Well, I wasn't alone. I met that boy we met at the dance studio,” the oldest explained.

“Ah sure...so you got distracted from studying,” Jackson chuckled a bit.

“Not really, we talked a bit but I was mostly studying and he was reading a book,” Mark said, leaning back more comfortably on the couch.

“Hm...sounds fun,” Jackson said in a sarcastic tone and chuckled a bit before getting up. “I'll get some of that ice cream now. Anyone want some?”

The other shook their heads and Mark moved over to sit next to Jaebum who immediately wrapped an arm around the older boy. To Mark it certainly hadn't been boring bit Jackson was rather hyper most of the time and didn't really care for casual relaxing stuff unless he was at home on the sofa and already had some fun before. He didn't mind it but sometimes it was also nice to do something else. Jaebum was kind of in between them, which was good for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this is what you imagined! I really like the idea of it because the Hyungline is my ultimate ship! I was going to write a one-shot but I got carried away, so you're looking at the first chapter right now. The second chapter is almost finshed but it will have 3 parts over all :) Thanks for requesting this, I hope you'll enjoy!


End file.
